Darkness Reins
by dvlsdngrousrbl
Summary: I wrote this before the 5th book was published! It was something I wrote for a writing contest! Well I hope you like! It's about Voldemort's daughter coming to hogwarts! :)


I stood silently, at the entrance of Platform 9 ¾. I tried to remember why; my father had wanted me to go to this school. It wasn't something I was looking forward to. I ran a hand through my, cherry red hair. My hands were, delicate, with piercing fingernails that were painted black. Sighed, heavily, I started running at a slow trot. My eyes closed tight before I touched the wall, but I never hit anything. Opening my eyes, I saw I was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express. I smiled, foolishly, to myself. I was about to start a very interesting year.  
My name is Ariana Serenity Riddle, the daughter of the all-powerful Lord Voldemort, but to others I would be known as Lana Thomas. My father planned on rising again, no matter what it took and I was to help. I came to Hogwart for one purpose and one purpose only, to kill the famous Harry Potter.  
  
I stepped onto the train in awe. I made my way to the back, and to my likings I found an empty compartment. I slid in and took a sit beside the window. My eyes shifted to the door, as I heard others coming closer. I was able to hear things a great distant away, a gift many do not receive. The door slide open and three bodies filled the compartment. They looked at me in surprise. There were two boys, and a girl. My heart beat faster as I saw a lightening bolt scar on one of the boy's head, the scar my father had given him.  
"Um. excuse me, I am not trying to be rude, but this is our compartment," the girl spoke up, trying to smile.  
"Well, it doesn't have your name on it, now does it?" I spoke softly, but threateningly.  
The girl's mouth opened to most likely throw an insult at me, but the red head interrupted her.  
"No, Hermione, she is right. It doesn't have our names on it," I stared in amusement at the love sick, boy. He's eyes were filled with envy, as he looked me up and down, apparently liking what he saw.  
The girl, she found out was Hermione, looked at the boy and her mouth dropped.  
"W-well, I- I guess you right," the girl stuttered, surprised that he would say that to her.  
"Hi, I am Ron Weasly and this," he pointed to the angry, girl, "is Hermione Granger."  
"And him," I nodded toward; who I was sure was Harry Potter.  
"Oh, I am Harry Potter," my eyes flashed, in excitement, when he replied, but returned emotionless, a moment later.  
"And you are?? Hermione asked me, in annoyance.  
"Lana.. Lana Thomas," I kept my eyes glued to Harry.  
"Nice to meet you," Ron said, enthusiastically.  
I nodded my reply, still not taking my eyes of Harry. They started to get uncomfortable, and Hermione cleared her throat. My eyes whipped away from Harry and let them settle on her. My eyes were the same color as my hair, fiery red, which could send a chill up anyone's spine, when I looked at them. My eyes were, usually, the thing that made people frightened of me, and I really didn't blame them. They were shaped, contently, like cat eyes and it could give a person the wrong idea about me. I didn't really care, for I was Lord Voldemort's daughter and I knew one day he would be at full strength again and I would get my revenge on them, and they would pay by death.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat down, eagerly. Ron took a seat beside me, but I paid him no heed. I set my gaze to watch the sun go down behind the horizon. It made the sky turn a reddish, orangish color. I looked in awe at the beauty. I could tell the others were staring at me so I turned around and meet each of their gazes. They shifted their gaze, immediately. I smiled, at the power I had over them and turned back to the window, to see the sun fade behind the horizon and the sky turned black.  
We made it to Hogwarts a while later. I stayed close to the three. I looked at Ron and he smiled at me, brightly and outstretched his arm, "Welcome to Hogwarts."  
I smiled, fakely, tilting my head up to see the whole area of Hogwarts. We got into, horseless, carriages and were rode the rest of the way to the castle. We got off and my eyes flickered from one thing to another, in interest. I studied the land carefully, not wanting to miss a thing. I looked at an old, run down cabin that was surrounded by gardens and old chairs for students to sit.  
When they entered the castle the three wished her good luck and they took their place at a long table filled with other schoolmates, younger and older. I smiled a thank you, before getting shooed away to a different part of the building, by an old, gray-headed woman. I was lead to a group of some younger witches and wizard; all wearing a very scared look on their face. I smile at their, ignorance. Her father had explained to her what was to happen and they were getting ready to be sorted into their houses that they would be in for the remainder of there studies at Hogwarts.  
The same woman also explained to them what was about to accrue and the door opened, allowing the students to walk forward. They were lead to the front of the Great Hall and a stool with a hat place upon it was brought out. The other students, at tables, applauded, loudly, as the hat came to life and began to talk. The song ended and the woman stepped to front and pulled out a large scroll. I listened as other names were called and sorted before I heard by name, "Thomas, Lana."  
I looked around, before stepping up and sitting down on the stool were she placed the hat on my head, softly.  
"Ah, it's you," I heard a voice, speak into my ear, "I was wondering when I would be seeing you."  
My eyes shifted to look up at the hat, "Yes, I remember sorting you father. He was a great wizard." I smiled, devilishly, at that remark.  
"He was quite easy to sort, but you. you are different. Let me see, where do you belong. I think you will do nicely in. SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled to say it had chosen. I smiled and jumped off the stool and laid the hat down, before running to the table that was cheering, loudly.  
The evening paced, quickly, before we were dismissed to leave for the common rooms. I followed the rest of the students, quietly. This was not what was planned, of course my place was here in Slytherin, but I was suppose to be sorted into Gryffindor for a close watch on Harry. Well, father won't be happy to hear about this, but my time would come and I would seize it so my father could rule once again.  
  
The next couple of weeks went by, quickly, for me and still I had no opportunity to be alone with Harry. We became fast friends, along with the other two of his friends, which made it even easier for me. He was not, suspicious of me at all, and that was how I planned it. Things were going as planned for now, now all I needed was an idea to get even closer to him. I was walking alone to my potion class one day when I meet up with Hermione, who was also on her way to potions.  
"Hey, 'Mione," I smiled at her, she was to trusting, all of them were.  
"Hi," Hermione replied, she held all her books in her arms.  
"Need help with that?" Hermione said no, silently, but I wouldn't take no for an answer. I grabbed a couple of books away form her. She sighed and looked like the world had been lifted from her shoulders.  
"Thanks," she said, genuinely.  
"No problem," was my answer.  
"Hey, Lana! Wait up," I turned around to see who had shouted at me. It was Ron, sauntering towards me, sluggishly.  
"Well, hurry up then," I urged him forward with a wave of my hand and he quickened his pace, somewhat.  
I stomped my foot in annoyance as he slowed down once again, to irritate me. When he was about a foot away from me I reached out and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him forward.  
"Ow, ok I'm here. No need to get upset," Ron chuckled, in enjoyment.  
"So?" I urged him to say what he had come over here for.  
"Um.. Hermione? Do you mind if I talk to Lana alone?" he said, shyly. He looked at me, with loving eyes and it sickened me to see him like that. My father had told me about the Weasley's all of the filthy gits associating with Muggles like they were equals. It was a disgrace to even call him a pure blood.  
"Yeah, sure," Hermione smiled at me, hopefully as if to tell me 'Good Luck'. I watched as Hermione walked out of sight.  
"Hey," Ron turned a bright scarlet.  
"Hey," I looked at him, strangely, making him go even redder.  
"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to um.. Well, go out and hang around Hogsmeade sometimes," Ron's voice sounded hopeful.  
My first instinct was to say No right away, "Well," I began. I stopped in mid sentence. A, devious, smile spread along my face. If I was with Ron the more time I would be around Harry and since Ron was Harry's best friend I could sucker him out of telling me every thing that went on with Harry.  
"Sure," I could see Ron's eyes light up in contentment. This made me smile, too, but for a different cause. This was my chance my time was coming.  
  
A week went by and it was time for Ron and me's first 'Date'. He wasn't to keen on calling it a date, but I did anyway. It wasn't really a date after all. It was just I using him as my resource to get updates on Harry. We walked along the pathway for a while, before heading into a restaurant for Lunch.  
"This place look ok?" Ron inquired, tensely.  
"Yeah, looks great," I smiled, flirtatiously.  
They walked in and got a table. The waiter took their order for drinks and left. I set my elbows on the table and laid my head on my hands, lazily. I looked at him as if I were interested. The breeze flowed through my hair calmly. We sat on a brick patio and a small umbrella covered our little table. Vines hung down form the fence, used as a decoration.  
"This place is really beautiful," I acknowledged.  
"Yeah it is," He retorted, "so are you." He's face turned a very dark burgundy color when he said this.  
I smile, harmoniously, "Thank you." Was all that I could say to react to him.  
"Thank you?" Ron laughed, quietly.  
I shuck my head, humorously, and laughed along with him.  
  
Ron asked me many questions about myself, which really annoyed me, but he said he had to learn as much as he could about me.  
"What are your parents liked?" Ron asked, in interest.  
I laughed inside at that question. If only you, knew Ron, if only you knew, but you will know soon enough.  
"I don't have a mother.. Well, I did, but she died giving birth to me. I never knew her, my father told me she never even got to hold me," I made myself looked a bit hurt and sad.  
"Oh, I am sorry," Ron bowed his head in sorrow.  
"It's ok," I told him, reassuringly, "anyways my father," I laughed to myself again, "well let's just say he is a rather powerful man."  
"What does he work in the Ministry of Magic?" Ron issued.  
"Uh.. Yeah," I lied, "he does."  
I remembered the day my father had told me about my mother. How she had never wanted any kids, how he never even loved her. He just needed her to bare him a child to fill out his duty, once he was gone. I remember him telling me how he had left her to bleed to death after having me. I guess it didn't really bother me, thinking on the cause and since I was as cold hearted as my father. He had taught me nothing, but hate and despise especially to half bloods or Muggle born's.  
I sighed heavily. He wasn't helping me at all. I needed information on Harry. I tried to get him to tell me something, of importance.  
"So, what's it like to be best friends of the famous Harry Potter?" I made it sound like a joke, a sound of humour in my voice.  
He laughed, "It's ok, I guess. It's hard sometimes though. He always gets all the attention. In fact next week he will be competing against another classmate in Dueling with some of the Ministry of Magic there. The Professors want to show of his magic ability," Ron rolled his eyes, in annoyance.  
Bingo! This was perfect, exactly what I needed to put an end, forever, to Harry Potter. Now all I had to do was make sure I was the other classmate. I could tell that Ron saw the excitement on my face.  
"I love Dueling. It is so exciting. I don't do it often, but it is so thrilling when I get a chance," I lied, covering up well.  
"Oh, really, because if you really wanted to give it a try I could say something to Harry. He gets to pick his competitor you know?" Ron told me.  
"Really? You'd do that for me?" I shrieked, in fake excitement.  
"Yeah," Ron replied, happily.  
  
They talked awhile longer before heading back to Hogwarts, so Ron could talk to Harry. This was great Ron was so naïve. When we got back I walked off to the Slytherin common room and Ron to the Gryffindor. The next day Ron told me that Harry had agreed to compete against me. My time had come and now I was to seize it.  
  
The day came, finally and I repeated over and over what it was I was about to do. I had to be careful and sneaky so no one would expect a thing. I walked into the room where it was to be held and found almost the whole school starting to gather around the spot. I walked closer, starting to get nervous, but knew this was what I had to do, for the respect of my father. A few minutes went by and Professor Snape stepped onto the platform.  
"Listen up! Listen up!" Snape yelled, getting everyone's attention.  
All heads turned to look at their potions Professor. He motioned for us to come up and we did. Harry smiled at me, but I didn't smile back. Was I really going to go through with this? Of course I was, I had to. I couldn't betray my father. When I stepped onto the platform a strong, strength seemed to take me over, telling me there was no turning back now. My eyes darkened and I no longer heard what Snape said.  
"This is only for fun. Be careful what spells you cast upon your opponent. Plus, good sportsman ship. Best man wins," he looked over at me when he said it.  
I went to the middle along with Harry and faced him, putting my wand in front of my face. He did the same. We bowed to one another, before turning around and walking to our own end. I set up into my casting position and got ready for the deadly curse. I looked over at the crowd and saw the figure of Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucious Malfoy, who my father associated with many times. I began to breath hard and sweat, slightly and my brow became wet.  
"One," I heard Snape yell, "Two, Three!" He shouted.  
I shouted a spell loudly and Harry flew backwards and hit the floor. He got up and yelled one at me.  
  
"Finite Incantatem!" I yelled and the spell bounced away from me.  
I looked around the room again and felt a jolt of energy go through me; evil energy and now I couldn't stop myself. My eyes shifted to Dumbledore, who looked at me, suspiciously. I blinked and my eyes shown a bright red and I hissed, slightly, calling to my father. I began speaking in a different language, Parsel Mouth and I looked at Harry, who was now staring at me, in surprise and betrayal.  
"Expelliarmus!" I screamed, Harry's wand was yanked from his hand and I glanced once more at Dumbledore who now was beginning to stand.  
"Stop!" Dumbledore's raspy voice yelled, in fright.  
I looked over and he was heading towards me.  
"Avada Kedavra!!" My voice boomed above anything else and I could hear my father voice in my ear.  
"Kill him, Ariana, no matter what it takes."  
I heard a large thud and looked to see Harry lying motionless on the floor. My mouth fell opened. Others around me shrieked in fright and I just stood there. I heard my fathers voice again.  
"Get out of there, Ariana, get out!"  
I began to laugh, madly, at his death. I was glad, finally it was done, my father's deed was done; now we can rule together, forever.  
I saw someone run to me, but I aparrated and faded into the darkness. It was over, all over. Know we could go, my father and me and rein evil over the world Muggle and Wizard World. It all belonged to use, father and Daughter. Never again would Harry Potter stand in our way. 


End file.
